Flying Lab Software
About Flying Lab Software Flying Lab Software, a Seattle-based game development company, is the maker of the critically acclaimed Rails Across America, Editor’s Choice from Computer Gaming World and Editor’s Choice and Best Multiplayer Game of the Year from Computer Games magazine. Their current project is Pirates of the Burning Sea, an innovative massively multiplayer online roleplaying game of adventure and naval combat in the age of sail. Pirates of the Burning Sea Development Team Senior Staff / Directors Russell Williams CEO & Co-Founder of FLS Nickname : Rusty Manages business relationships and kibbitzes on design and UI issues. Previous credits include DaVinci Systems eMail, Windows 95, Exchange, and Microsoft Golf 3.0 and 4.0. Paul Canniff Executive Producer & Co-Founder of FLS Nickname : Robespierre Programming and design work, including the camera modes and the ship wake. Michelle Williams Producer Nickname : Misha Does important stuff now, replacing Rev (and/or Joe?). Used to do testing and whatnot. Bruce Sharp Art Director Nickname : BSharp Art and production management, shader and editor work, textures, lighting. Previous credits include: Unreal Championship 2, Blinx 2, Half_Life: Counter Strike, Fuzion Frenzy, Microsoft Combat Flight Simulator 2, Microsoft Flight Simulator 2000, Torin's Passage. Jess Lebow Content Director Nickname: Admiral Elbow, Daniel Jackson Work History: ArenaNet, Wizards of the Coast Leads Tom Tobey Animation Lead Nickname: ttobey Jeff DuLong Environment Lead Nickname: jeffd Ken Osuna Character Lead Nickname: KenO Raymond Wood Technical Content Lead Nickname: Raymond Todd Schultz Test Lead Nickname: Nutch Quality pulse taker, assigner of tasks, killer of bugs Janice Von Itter User Experience Nickname: fraxl Purple-haired, starry-eyed taker of notes. Developers Heidi Gaertner Developer Nickname : Heidi Graphics, graphics, graphics, physics, graphics. Rick Saada Gentleman Programmer, Pastry Chef, & EPFBM Nickname : RickSaada Chief tools guy. My job is to make John and Bruce happy. Oh, and bake banana bread, which we list as a corporate benefit. Years ago I wrote a shareware adventure game called Castle of the Winds, which still generates fan mail :) Mike Byron Developer Chat, login, inventory, general UI Brady Houck Developer Nickname : Brady Combat and damage, AI Brendan Walker Developer Nickname: BrendanW Creator of flags, slave to the mission system Justin Miller Developer Nickname: Justinian Servers, avatar motion/combat, and more servers Tim Burris Software Development Engineer in Test Nickname : Timbojones Automation, testing Frank Krause Software Development Engineer in Test Nickname : ActionFrank Automate! Test! Flip! Kevin Tatroe Web Developer Nickname : ktatroe, K2 PHP god Designers Drew Clowery Designer Nickname : Drewc David Hunt Designer Nickname : Taelorn Community / PR Theresa Pudenz Public Relations Nickname : TheresaP (or treesap) Comes up with crazy yet brilliant PR ideas. Tom Atkinson-Edwards Community Specialist Nickname: Rhaegar Idler, GM (when beta was small and men were mice), infamous IRC Griefer (allegedly) Donna Prior Forum Specialist Nickname: Danicia Forum moderator and drop bear tamer. IT Travis Anderson Operations Nickname : Justin Roberts IT Flunkie Nickname : Squidd Content Team Bert Harvey Content Designer Nickname : Bert Val Miller Content Designer Nickname: Val Bryan Yarrow Content Designer Nickname: HighLevelMob? on the PotBS boards ¯\(º_o)/¯ Gavin Irby Content Designer Nickname : Dioscuriguy Matt Tobiason Content Designer Nickname : Pat Hoynes Content Designer Nickname : Anna Murchison Technical Content Designer Nickname : Chris Pramas Writer Nickname : Cory J. Herndon Writer Nickname : Jaclyn Schumate Sound Designer Nickname : Artists Greg Frizzell Environment Artist Environment designer, modeler, texturer. Work history: Lidar VFX Nathan Lange Environment Artist Nickname: Nate Town designer, modeler, texturer. Work History: Valkyrie Entertainment http://nlange.com Jason Hammon Environment Artist Environment designer, modeler, texturer 3d_artist@jasonhammon.com Noah Presnell Environment Artist Vo Hoang Environment Artist Megan Merritt Environment Artist Woody Engle Environment Artist I design, model, texture, light, and fix environments. Gavin Mackay Environment Artist Nicholas Peterson FX Artists / UI Artist Kevin Loza CG Artist I sketch, paint, animate, design UI, 3d model, texture, 3d animate, tool design, create intellectual properties, and game design. Mat Staltman Character Animator Name on Boards: Mat Lindsey Krassin Character Animator Portfolio site: www.lindseykrassin.com Animator, Illustrator, concept/character designer. Young Jin Kwon Character Artist TD Chiu Character Artist Diana Lee UI Artist Nick Beeson Technical Artist Test Departement Marc Watkins Test Jason Gettel Test, Customer Service Nickname : Nutty Ex Employees Joe Ludwig Director of Development Nickname : Joe Writes a lot of the core technology on the servers, some of the UI, and tries to keep the other programmers way too busy. Joe has now moved on to a new company, developing a new game. John Tynes Producer - Former Game Designer & Writer, Content Lead Nickname : Rev Designs and scripts the mission system and some other features; oversees sound, music, and particle effects. Troy Hewitt Director, Community Relations Nickname : Aether Community Manager, and dev-support, and infamous meme. Reported directly to the CEO. Now works at Carbine Studios for NC Soft on a new MMORPG called WildStar Kevin Maginn Lead Game Designer Nickname : Isildur Design crackpot Now works at Rainspark Labs Links Flying Lab Software Homepage Flying Lab Software Forum Pirates of the Burning Sea Homepage Rails Across America Homepage Delta Green Homepage (On Halt) Category: Links Category: Official Sites